Soul Eater 2 Prologue: Black Vassya
by 09Jakove
Summary: A short story about one of the new member of Shibusen


_Prologue_

__ THE burgundy brick house stood off the winding cobblestone road coursing through the quiet town of Lancaster. Inside this house lived a small family consisting of husband, wife and young daughter. Mark and Laura adored their little two year old daughter. She had her father's black hair and her mother's beautiful blue eyes, except hers were a deep azure—looking just like two sapphire gems shining brightly.  
>Life had been perfect and simple. Peace reigned both inside the brick house and in the town. Hardly any crime had occurred, except a few minor upsets.<br>There seemed to be no reason for disaster…  
>No purpose for evil…<br>But evil did come…  
>And in a maelstrom of horror and darkness.<p>

A megalithic creature with milky grey skin and wrapped in ancient burial wrappings suddenly rampaged through Lancaster. People died from fear and madness, but also from the creature's own hand. Some brave villagers grabbed guns and anything that could be used as weapons and tried attacking the creature. But nothing could stop it. The peaceful community turned into a scattered field of rubble and the sky became choked from a few fires breaking out.

In an effort to save his family, Mark pushed his wife and daughter out of the house towards the bomb shelter left over from World War II. At the sound of a huge crash, Laura turned to look over her shoulder and nearly froze. Her legs buckled and refused to budge. Half of her house had been destroyed and the creature determinedly lumbered towards her. Without hesitation, Mark forcefully thrust his wife into the doorway of the staircase leading down into shelter.

Gratefully, the closed door masked the sight of Mark's horrible death.

Laura, though, knew in her heart what had happened…

She felt the dead weight fall on half of her heart.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the staircase, sending Laura and her daughter tumbling to the floor of the shelter  
>The world went black.<p>

The little girl remembered nothing of the night's horrific events, except the fact that a lot of screams, smoke and a reddish glow against the normal inky blackness of the night. Now she noticed many semi-familiar faces clustered round her small hospital bed. She kept looking through the crowd for two faces she knew…but didn't see them. As she found out later, her parents were dead, her father at the hand of the creature and her mother from blunt force trauma to the head. Her mother had tucked her under her bosom and curled her body round her, using her body as a shield from the explosion aboveground.

Now she was alone; none of her relatives wanted to take her into their homes, casting her into an orphanage. She kept wondering why her relatives didn't extend love to her and discovered the answer one day when she was five years old.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little bookworm," sneered a boy, looking at a girl with glasses who timidly peeked over the top of her book*  
>"Wh-What do y-you want?"<p>

The boy jerked the book out of the girl's hand. "God, how can your read this stuff? Absolutely pathetic!" He tossed the book away and glared at the quivering girl. "What? Are you scared?"

"I-I don't know how to deal with b-bullies."

The boy's face turned as dark as a thundercloud. He grabbed the girl's shirt collar and lifted her off the ground.  
>"AHHH!"<br>"No one calls me a bully!" He clenched his fingers in a fist and drew his arm back.  
>"She just did and I'm calling you a bully, too."<p>

"Ha! You can't do anything to me, shorty!" He moved his shoulder back and would've punched the poor little girl.

But the sharp point at the middle of his throat caused him to freeze.  
>"Let..her..go."<p>

Everyone chattered amongst themselves in low voices, staring at the young child behind the bully.

She stared at her arm…  
>'<em>A scythe blade? My left arm turned into a black and blue scythe blade…<em>'  
>From that moment forward, she understood why the relatives didn't want her and why hardly anyone asked to see her for adoption.<br>'_I am to be a freak the rest of my life…_' thought the girl, sitting alone as usual at lunch in the grounds of the orphanage.

She stared at her left arm and commanded in her heart that her arm turn into a scythe. The arm morphed like a rippling stream and turned into a gleaming black scythe with sapphire blue triangles on the edge of the blade. She gasped, for the blade came out of her arm along with a handle. The full scythe fell into her right hand and she gripped the handle firmly. It fit the contour of her palm firmly and confidence flowed through her…  
>'<em>There's a purpose for this and I'll find out what it is<em>,' vowed the girl, gripping the scythe tightly.

From that day forward, she left the orphanage and wandered out of Lancaster to the hills, hiding out in a cave away from scrutinizing and prejudiced eyes. She practiced with her scythe and discovered more and more about herself. As she grew older and her powers grew stronger, she realized the potential she had and this, combined with added confidence, caused her to devote her entire life to helping people with her powers…  
>And to hunt down the creature—the kishin—that killed her parents.<br>'_Never again shall the evil that came on me, fall upon someone else._'  
>Traveling from Lancaster towards a certain city in the west, she uncovered and destroyed many evil beings, bringing help and peace to people.<br>But it also earned her a reputation…  
>Calm…<br>Cunning…  
>Deadly…<br>Lethal with a blade…

Her name became both well-known and hidden, for those who knew it spoke it in undertones and dared not repeat it to others.  
>…Black Vassya…<p>

One desire blazed in her heart.

One vow burned in her mind…

'_As long as there's breath in my lungs, blood in my veins and courage in my heart, I shall hunt down the kishin…and take his soul to hell!_'

_The darkness creeps…  
>But I shall triumph…<br>With sapphire fire…_


End file.
